Toy Story
Toy Story is a UK VHS release by Disney Videos in 28th October 1996, 8th November 1999 and 27th December 1999. Description Now you can experience a spectacular new dimension of fun and adventure with Disney's most imaginative motion picture and the recipent of a special Academy Award® - TOY STORY. When a flashy new "space ranger" named Buzz Lightyear enters the world of a pull-string cowboy named Woody, it sparks an outrageously funny tiff between toys. Now, Woody's top spot in the heart of his young owner is in jeopardy... and soon so are the lives of Woody and Buzz. Accidentally whisked away from home and into the clutches of a neighbourhood bully, these two squabbling rivals must work together as a team if they are to escape. With toy box pals Rex the dinosaur, the Green Army Men and Mr. Potato Head® ready to lend a hand, Woody and Buzz unite in friendship for a phenomenal adventure home. Visual wizardry, uproarious laughs and the coolest characters ever assembled transform the wolrd's first computer-animated feature into an incomparable movie marvel. No matter what your age, TOY STORY will dazzle you every time. Cast * Tom Hanks as Woody * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head * Jim Varney as Slinky Dog * Wallace Shawn as Rex * John Ratzenberger as Hamm * Annie Potts as Bo Peep * John Morris as Andy Davis * Hannah Unkrich as Molly Davis * Erik von Detten as Sid Phillips * R. Lee Ermey as Sarge * Laurie Metcalf as Andy's Mom * Sarah Freeman as Hannah Phillips * Joe Ranft as Lenny * Jeff Pidgeon as Little Green Men / Mr. Spell / Robot * Jack Angel as Mr. Shark / Rocky Gibraltar * Debi Derryberry as Troll / Pizza Planet Intercom * Penn Jillette as TV announcer * Mickie McGowan as Mrs. Phillips / Various Toys * Andrew Stanton as Commercial Chorus * Phil Proctor as Bowling Announcer / Pizza Planet Guard 2 * Frank Welker as R.C. / Scud (uncredited) * Brittany Levenbrown as Girl 1 * Cody Dorkin as Boy 1 * Greg Berg as Minesweeper Soldier / Pizza Planet Guard 1 / Local Announcer * Bill Farmer as Mission Control Announcer Trivia Trailers and info Original 1996 release (Version 1) Opening # Disney Videos Piracy Warning # 101 Dalmatians Live-Action (UK Teaser Trailer) (Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You) # Aladdin and the King of Thieves (Coming Soon Only on Video) # Muppet Treasure Island (Coming Soon to Video) # The Santa Clause (Coming Soon to Own on Video) # 101 Dalmatians (Available Now to Own on Video) Closing # Walt Disney Classics (1995) - Mary Poppins, Alice in Wonderland, Dumbo, Robin Hood, and The Sword in the Stone # Disney's Animated Storybook: Toy Story Original 1996 release (Version 2) Opening # Disney Videos Piracy Warning # 101 Dalmatians Live-Action (UK Teaser Trailer) (Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You) # Aladdin and the King of Thieves (Coming Soon Only on Video) # Muppet Treasure Island (Coming Soon to Video) # The Santa Clause (Coming Soon to Own on Video) # Oliver and Company (Available Soon on Video) # The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Coming to Video) # 101 Dalmatians (Available Now to Own on Video) Closing # Walt Disney Classics (1995) - Mary Poppins, Alice in Wonderland, Dumbo, Robin Hood, and The Sword in the Stone # Disney's Animated Storybook: Toy Story Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Toy Story Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with National Captioning (1993-1996) Category:VHS Videos with Aladdin and the King of Thieves trailer (1996-1997) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Oliver and Company trailer (1996-1997) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with The Hunchback of Notre Dame trailer (1996-1997) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with 101 Dalmatians trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics 1995 trailer (1995-1997) (announced by John Sachs)